


2785

by BillyShark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Future, Hurt/Comfort, I need tag suggestions, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyShark/pseuds/BillyShark
Summary: Lena Oxton with her Chronal Accelerator and Angela Zeigler with her self healing nanobots have survived for far longer than any human in existence. Is there anyone else left?





	2785

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief intro to an idea I had, I am hoping to do more with it.

The truck grumbled to a stop outside of the city, its brakes bringing it to a stop just under an old tree that had weathered years of abuse. A small woman hopped out of the cab, stretching out her tired and protesting limbs. “Gah, it’s bloody murder sitting in there for so long Angie.” 

Lena “Tracer” Oxton was not a fan of sitting inside of the truck for long periods of time, usually opting to sit on top of the old machine in an open-top travel container. Unfortunately, the weather had been particularly bad for most of the day. 

“Even with that contraption on your chest and no other cars for centuries, one should not ride up there in a nasty storm.” Came the exhausted response from the Brits traveling companion, Angela Zeigler. She had been traveling the remains of the earth with Lena for longer than either of them really cared to remember. Either way, they had stopped for the night just outside of what used to be a major city. 

As the two women looked into the husks of steel and concrete that had yet to fall terribly to the earth, they both grimaced lightly before assuming their self-assigned duties for setting up camp. Angela hauled tents and some basic equipment from the back of the large vehicle. The truck was an odd one, covered in a shiny black material almost everywhere and looking as if an ancient semi-truck got its cab shoved back into its trailer. 

It was one of a kind, something that the now centuries dead Torbjorn Lindholm had assured them. Completely solar, as far as Angie new, it never died even when there was no sunlight for extended periods of time and had almost everything someone could ask for, except a dedicated trash can. But beyond that small oversight, the truck had needed only a little bit of upkeep for an extremely long period of time. 

Zipping around the moderately tall grass and small shrubs that had taken over the area, Lena was picking up a very large pile of sticks when she tripped on a small object. Cursing she blinked forward to catch herself before she could fall, not that there was anyone besides Angela to see her trip anymore. Curious, she carefully picked her way back through the grass to where she had caught her foot. 

“Blimey luv, I haven't seen one of you in ages.” The brit marveled at what she had found. It looked like a small metal box until you saw the “eye” sensor. “Oi, Angie! Look what I found!” The small woman bounded back toward the truck to show her companion what she had found. 

Hours later the Swiss woman was using a small screwdriver to try and pry open the old bastion units head without damaging the contents which were already very sensitive after who knows how long out in the field. In front of her, a small fire crackled as her companion roasted a small animal that she had found while going back to collect the sticks she had dropped. “And got it,” The former combat medic exclaimed. “Come here Lena, let's see what this old fellow did to get himself beheaded.” 

Setting down the roasted varmit, the Brit snuggled in close to the platinum blonde haired woman. “Ooohh, if only we had some popcorn and this would be a proper date luv!” A small holographic display popped in front of the two seated women, with a small interface shining weakly upon them. Most of the files were corrupted but after some sifting, they managed to find the last few minutes of recorded footage. 

It showed the Omnic running with a group of both humans and other omnics away from the city. As its head turned they saw a flicker of movement and then the camera fell, with the last couple of seconds spent staring at the grass to the sound of screams and rushing feet. As the recording turned off, Angela noticed that Lena had gotten awfully quiet, curling up into herself as if to hide. 

"I know Liebling, I know." The angelic woman comforted drawing the smaller woman in close. "Let's go to bed, that always helps." The unstoppable fighting machine formerly known as Tracer only nodded slightly, letting herself be lead to the small, shared tent. As they laid down next to each other, they said nothing to each other about what had happened so long ago. 

An odd twist of fate had left these two the last humans on the face of the planet, but they were possibly the most extraordinary pair of humans ever to exist. They both had extreme modifications that had blessed them with lifespans that normal people long since dead had only dreamed of. After all, the year was 2785, but they seemingly hadn't aged a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it or want to suggest changes/edits please comment below?


End file.
